Πανεπιστήμια Κίνας
Πανεπιστήμια Κίνας Universities in China thumb|250px|Τυπικό [[Κίνα|Σινικό Πανεπιστήμιο, Beijing.]] thumb|250px|Τυπικό [[Κίνα|Σινικό Πανεπιστήμιο, Hong Kong.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος Πανεπιστημίων. Κατάλογος Πανεπιστημίων στο Πεκίνο Notation The following notation is used: *'National': administered directly by the Chinese Ministry of Education (MOE) *'National (other)': administered by a Ministry other than the MOE *'Ω': National Key Universities *'Provincial': Public university administered by the province *'Municipal': Public university administered by the municipality *'Private': Privately owned and funded university National *Tsinghua University (清华大学) (founded in 1911) **Academy of Arts and Design, Tsinghua University (formerly Central Academy of Arts & Design) **Peking Union Medical College (中国协和医科大学 Merged) *Peking University (北京大学) (founded in 1898) **Peking University Health Science Center (formerly Beijing Medical University) *Renmin University of China (中国人民大学) *Beijing Normal University (北京师范大学) (founded 1902) *University of Science and Technology Beijing (北京科技大学) *Beijing University of Petroleum (北京石油大学) *Beijing University of Posts and Telecommunications (北京邮电大学) *University of International Business and Economics (对外经济贸易大学) *University of International Relations (国际关系学院) *Central University of Finance and Economics (中央财经大学) *China University of Political Science and Law (中国政法大学) *Beijing Foreign Studies University (北京外国语大学) *Beijing Language and Culture University (北京语言大学) *Beijing Broadcasting Institute (北京广播学院) *Beijing Jiaotong University (北京交通大学) *Beijing University of Chemical Technology (北京化工大学) *China Agricultural University (中国农业大学) *China Central Radio and TV University (中央广播电视大学) *Beijing Forestry University (北京林业大学) *China Central Academy of Fine Arts (中央美术学院) http://www.cafa.com.cn *Central Academy of Drama (中央戏剧学院) *Central Conservatory of Music (中央音乐学院) *Central University of Nationalities (中央民族大学) http://www.cun.edu.cn/ *China University of Mining & Technology at Beijing (中国矿业大学 (北京)) http://www.cumt.edu.cn/ *Communications University of China (中国传媒大学) http://www.cuc.edu.cn/ (formerly Beijing Broadcasting Institute) *North China University of Technology (北方工业大学) *North China Electric Power University at Beijing (华北电力大学 (北京)) http://www.ncepu.edu.cn/ *Beijing University of Chinese Medicine (北京中医药大学) National (other) *Beijing People's Police College (北京人民警察学院) *Central University for Nationalities (中央民族大学) Ω *China People's Public Security University (中国人民公安大学) *China University of Geosciences at Beijing (中国地质大学(北京)) http://www.cug.edu.cn *Peking Union Medical College (中国协和医科大学) Ω *Beijing University of Physical Education (北京体育大学) Ω *Beijing Institute of Technology (北京理工大学) *Beijing University of Aeronautics and Astronautics (北京航空航天大学) *Beijing Electronic Science and Technology Institute (北京电子科技学院) *China Foreign Affairs University (外交学院) *China Youth University for Political Sciences (中国青年政治学院) *China Institute of Industrial Relations (中国劳动关系学院) *China Women's University (中华女子学院) *China Center of Advanced Science and Technology (中国高等科学技术中心) http://www.ccast.ac.cn Municipal *Beijing Technology and Business University (北京工商大学) *Beijing Union University (北京联合大学) *Beijing University of Technology (北京工业大学) Ω *North China University of Technology (北方工业大学) *Capital University of Medical Sciences (首都医科大学) *Capital Normal University (首都师范大学) *Capital University of Economics and Business (首都经济贸易大学) *Beijing Institute of Clothing Technology (北京服装学院) *Beijing Institute of Civil Engineering and Architecture (北京建筑工程学院) *Beijing Institute of Machinery (北京机械工业学院) *Beijing Institute of Graphic Communication (北京印刷学院) http://www.bigc.edu.cn/ *Beijing Information Technology Institute (北京信息工程学院) http://www.biti.edu.cn/new/ *SG Institute of Technology (首钢工学院) http://www.sgit.edu.cn *Beijing Institute of Petrochemical Technology (北京石油化工学院) http://www.bipt.edu.cn/ *Beijing University of Agriculture (北京农学院) http://www.bac.edu.cn/ *Capital Institute of Physical Education (首都体育学院) http://www.cipe.edu.cn *Beijing International Studies University (北京第二外国语学院) *Beijing Materials University (北京物资学院) http://www.bmi.edu.cn *China College of Music (中国音乐学院) *National Academy of Chinese Theatre Arts (中国戏曲学院)http://www.acto.org.cn/default.aspx *Beijing Dance Academy (北京舞蹈学院) *Beijing Film Academy (北京电影学院) Private institutions *Beijing City College (北京城市学院) http://www.bcu.edu.cn/ Former institutions *Peking Union Medical College, merged into Tsinghua University *Peking Medical University, merged into Peking University Κατάλογος Πανεπιστημίων του Hong Kong Government-Funded University Self-Financing University NOTE: The Open University of Hong Kong was established and financed by the Hong Kong Government from 1989 to 1993. Afterwards, it is self-financed but it still receives some irregular subsidies and loans from the government. NOTE: In January 2007, Hong Kong government offered a one-off grant HKD200 million to establish a general development fund to support the academic development and improve the campus facilities of Hong Kong Shue Yan University. Government-Funded College NOTE: Hong Kong Institute of Education is the only government-funded degree-granting non-university institution. It is granted the Self-Accreditation status in 2004 and has been striving for a university-status for years. Self-Financing College Self-Financing Post-secondary College NOTE: All of the post-Secondary Institutions listed here are, , aspiring to become fully recognised universities by the Hong Kong government. The Caritas Francis Hsu College aspires to become a fully recognised university in 10 years, and form the basis of a Catholic University of Hong Kong after that. Chu Hai College of Higher Education, meanwhile, aspires to regain the university status it lost after the Communist takeover of Mainland China on or before 2010. Vocational Training Council Institution Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πανεπιστήμιο *Κίνα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Universities in China *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *List of Chinese Higher Education Institutions — Ministry of Education *A complete list of all universities in the People's Republic of China — China Education and Research Network *List of Chinese universities, including official links *Beijing Institutions admitting International Students *[ ] *[ ] *